This is Supposed to Be My Dinner?
by goldensunflowers
Summary: Fang poked at the plate that held his dinner. Or at least it looked like it was supposed to be his dinner.Well? Try it!" asked Max, expectant. Uh oh, thought Fang. FAX C:


**Hey everyone! So, yes, this is my second FF! :) I had this idea in my head but I wasn't sure if I should write it, but in the end, I was like 'Oh, what the heck, why not' and here it is! I'm pretty sure it's not as good as Wet and Cold because I've not really focused on making it the best it can be (sorry!) because I'm working on a collab with Fangrules-check her profile out and our new story-Save Me From Myself. :)**

**Okay, so, here it is. Tell me what you think! :) Oh, and the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

Fang poked at the plate that held his dinner. Or at least it looked like it was supposed to be his dinner. He took a cautious sniff then poked it again with his fork. "Well?" asked Max, expectant, standing across from him, resting her arms on top of the chair. "Aren't you going to try it?" she asked as she looked steadily at him. Fang gulped. Sure, he loved Max and all, heck, she was his girlfriend. But when she tried to cook….well, that was a different story. Especially when she tried to cook dinner for him after a long day and he'd come home ready to dive into a fresh hot pizza and was faced with some blobby mushy grey stuff. He scratched his head.

"Umm…Max..I..uh.." Max looked up from her phone. "Come on Fang! I spent three hours on it before you came home. And, if there's leftovers, you can bring them to work tomorrow," she said cheerfully, pulling out the chair and plopping into it. No escape now, with Max watching him like an eagle. He cleared his throat. "Um, Max, what did you make again?" he asked, nervously, carefully watching Max's expression, ready to run out of the apartment when she exploded. Instead, she only blinked before replying. "It's spaghetti, silly!" She reached over and grabbed the fork, scooping up a forkful and held it out towards him.

"Come on!" She gestured toward his mouth. Fang squeezed his eyes shut saying a silent prayer before opening his mouth. Just as the fork entered his mouth, he jumped up, knocking the fork away and onto the floor. "Fang!" "I'm sorry. Let me clean that up." He reached for a tissue but Max beat him to it. She wiped up the gray mush and tossed it into the waste bin. Max leant against the counter, her back to him. "Max?" Fang approached cautiously, his hand landing gently on her shoulder. "You don't want to eat it, do you," she said, calmly. Fang squirmed. "I-" "Don't lie." He exhaled. "Okay. I don't really want to eat it…" He quickly thought of an excuse. "Because I had a massive lunch with uh, Iggy!" he said, spinning her around.

Her face was skeptical. "Really. So how come when I went out with Nudge, Iggy came to pick us up and at that time, it was _during_ your lunch break." Fang's shoulders slumped. "Okay, I lied. I mean it's not that I-" Max whirled around and headed for the bathroom. "Wait, Max!" The bathroom door slammed in his face. He let his head thud against the wood doorframe. "Max, I'm sorry-" His voice cut off when he heard what sounded like sobs. "Max? Are you crying? Max!" He twisted the doorknob only to find it locked. _Of course_, he groaned. "Max? Open the door. Max!" After five minutes with Fang just standing there, the lock clicked. He lunged for the door and it swung open to reveal Max…laughing?

"Max?" She turned around, her face pink. She was bent at the waist, and gasping for…air? "Max? Are you okay?" She looked up at his concerned face and laughed even harder. "What..?" Max shook his hand off and led him to the kitchen. "This-_hahaha_-was-_gasp_-one of my-_snort_-student's-_heeheehee_-remaining artwork, Fang!" Fang looked at her like she was crazy. She finally stopped laughing and looked at him. "What?" "You just took this student's artwork and plopped it on a plate for me to eat?" he said, disbelievingly. Max nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry, this is your real dinner." Max pulled out a plastic foil covered plate out and set it down in front of him. He sat down on and mock frowned at her. Max plopped beside him, and squeezed his hand.

"Oh come on, Fang. It was a joke. I mean, after teaching classes all day, I deserve to get a little humor, huh?" Max laughed at his expression. "Aww, is the baby pouting? Want me to make it better?" Fang eye's gleamed. "Yes." He pulled Max into his arms and plopped her onto the couch before proceeding to tickle her. "Fang! Stop! I'm sorry, I take it back-" Fang drew back and sat next to her. Max pulled him down for a kiss, and he smiled before pulling her to his side, shaking his head and taking a bite of his _real_ dinner.

**Okay! What do you think? Too short? I tried to make it longer...heh..not that longer is it, huh? :) Not as much FAX as I'd like but what can you do, huh? :) Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**-goldensunflowers**


End file.
